Big Brother 2 (US)
|runnersup = Nicole Nilson Schaffrich |returnees = Mike "Boogie" Malin (All-Stars, BB14) Will Kirby (All-Stars) |network = CBS RealNetworks (live feeds) |seasonrun = July 5, 2001 - September 20, 2001 |numberofepisodes = 30 |executiveproducer = Allison Grodner Arnold Shapiro |casting = Robyn Kass |announcers = Don Wollman Phil Proctor |viewership = 7.90m |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother 1 (US) |nextseason = Big Brother 3 (US) }}Big Brother 2 was the second season of the American reality television series Big Brother (U.S.). It began on July 5, 2001 and aired on CBS for 82 days, concluding on September 20, 2001 when Will Kirby was crowned the winner with five votes from the evicted HouseGuests. He won $500,000. The format of Big Brother 2 was different than that of the first American season, which had been a direct port from the original Dutch version. In Season 2, Every week the houseguests would compete to become the Head of Household (HOH). The HOH would then nominate two house guests for eviction. The fellow contestants would vote, and the player with the most votes would be evicted. On Finale night, all former houseguests returned to vote for who they thought should win the grand prize. Twists/Changes * More Gameplay Orientated Game: As the result of the negative critical response to the first season, the second season introduced a more gameplay orientated focus on more competition and strategy in likes of Survivor, this format would become the basis of Big Brother (U.S.). ** Nomination Discussion Allowed: Unlike most international versions, the Houseguests were now free to talk about nominations. ** Head of Household: For the first time internationally, each week one Houseguest will be given the power to control nominations and nominate two Houseguests for eviction. ** Houseguests Vote: Unlike the previous season where the viewing public voted to banish the houseguests, the Houseguests themselves would decide who would be evicted. ** The Jury: For the first time internationally, a "jury" of peers will vote for the winner of the season rather than a voting public. Houseguests Voting History Food History Competition History Game History Week 1 At the first ever Head of Household competition, Mike "Boogie" Malin gained the title of Head of Household for the week. Mike chose to nominate Nicole Nilson Schaffrich and Sheryl Braxton for eviction, with Nicole being his main target. On the very first night, Nicole had appeared to be very loud and controlling to the other houseguests. Mike nominated Nicole against Sheryl because he thought that Sheryl was too liked by the rest of the house to be evicted; he thought that Nicole would definitely be the one to go. Later in the week, Mike, Will Kirby and Shannon Dragoo formed the "Chilltown" alliance, the first true alliance of Big Brother history. The rest of the house formed the alliance of "TOP" (The Other People), to go against the Chilltown alliance. On Day 10, Justin Sebik was expelled from the house for holding a knife to Krista Stegall's neck and threatening the other houseguests. Sheryl was evicted in a five to three vote, after the votes had decided to go against Chilltown's wishes. Week 2 Krista Stegall won the "To the Mat" Head of Household competition and was crowned Head of Household. The house were unaware who Krista would nominate as she had been playing both sides of the house. In order to help her decide who to nominate, Krista went round to each houseguest individually and asked them who should be nominated. The majority of the houseguests all said Will, a member of the Chilltown alliance. Despite the house wanting her to nominate a member of the Chilltown, Krista chose to nominate Autumn Daly and Kent Blackwelder for eviction. Many of the houseguests saw this as an opportunity to evict a weak player from the house, Autumn. Autumn was evicted in a unanimous vote of seven to zero. Week 3 Hardy Ames-Hill won the "By the Numbers" Head of Household competition. He chose to nominate Will Kirby and Shannon Dragoo for eviction, two members of the Chilltown alliance who were also involved in a romantic relationship together. Shannon felt the need to "sacrifice" herself in order for Will to remain in the game. In order to do this, she verbally attacked many houseguests and infamously cleaned the toilet with Hardy's toothbrush. Shannon's plan was successful and she was evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 4 Kent Blackwelder won the "Higher or Lower" Head of Household competition. He chose to nominate Krista Stegall and Mike "Boogie" Malin, two members of the Chilltown alliance who were also involved in a romantic relationship. Following their nomination, Mike and Kent were involved in various arguments with one another. Kent's target was Mike and the majority of houseguests agreed with this decision. Mike was evicted in a four to one vote. Week 5 Hardy Ames-Hill won the "Face the Facts" Head of Household, earning his second consecutive HOH win of the season. This made him the first person in the game to hold the title of HOH twice. The divide between the Chilltown and the alliance "The Other People" seemed to disappear, as there was only one member of Chilltown left in the house. The members of "The Other People" began to turn on each other and fracture into pairs. Hardy chose to nominate the last remaining Chilltown member, Will Kirby, and Kent Blackwelder. Kent was angered by his nomination and felt as if he had been betrayed. Kent was evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 6 Nicole Nilson Schaffrich won the "Pushing It to the Limit" Head of Household competition. She nominated Krista Stegall and Monica Bailey for eviction, stating that their close-bond was too powerful in the house. The two best-friends agreed that they would not rally up votes against one another. However, knowing that she would be the one evicted, Krista did try to gain sympathy vote from her other close-friend Will Kirby. Krista was evicted from the house in a unanimous three to zero vote. Week 7 & 8 Hardy Ames-Hill won the "Big Brother Road Trip" Head of Household competition. He nominated Bunky Miller and Will Kirby for eviction. Hardy and his ally Nicole Nilson Schaffrich, knowing that they would ultimately decide who was to be evicted, discussed who they should vote for. In order to ensure that he remained in the house, Will made a deal with Hardy that he would keep Nicole safe if he won HOH the following the week. Unaware that Will was lying, Hardy believed Will and cast the tiebreaker vote to evict Bunky over Will. Week 9 Monica Bailey won the "Strange Bedfellows" endurance competition. She nominated allies Hardy Ames-Hill and Nicole Nilson Schaffrich for eviction, leaving Will Kirby with the sole vote that week. During Week 3, after Hardy had nominated Shannon Dragoo, Will promised to Shannon that he would avenge her eviction by evicting Hardy when he got the chance. With this in mind, Will cast the sole vote to evict Hardy from the house. Week 10 The final Head of Household competition was divided into three parts; the two houseguests that accumulated the highest total number of points in the first two rounds of the competition would advance to the final round. The first part was a quiz based on how former houseguests had described the three remaining houseguests; Will Kirby received 5 points, Nicole Nilson Schaffrich received 4 points and Monica Bailey received 3 points. In the second part, houseguests were given a time limit to complete various household tasks, and would receive a point for each task they completed; Nicole received 7 points, Monica received 6 points and Will received 5 points. This meant that Nicole and Will advanced to the final round, after receiving 11 points and 10 points each respectively. The final round was a quiz based on experiences in the Big Brother 2 house, the houseguest that answered the most questions correctly would become the final HOH. After answering every question correctly, Nicole was crowned the final HOH. She chose to evict Monica, as she thought she stood more of a chance of winning if she was up against Will. Finale The Jury Trivia * This was the first season to feature Head of Household competitions. * This was the first season to feature a Jury and a Final Two. * This is the only season where the finalists were allowed to nullify two (one each) jury votes. * This was the first season to feature more than 10 houseguests. * This was the first season to have a houseguest expelled. * This is the first season to have a jury of nine. * During the filming of this season, 9/11 occurred. Since Monica's cousin was tragically killed during the attacks they informed the houseguests. ** This is the first time Houseguests were told of a current event outside the game while the game was still happening. It would later be followed by Big Brother: Over The Top. * On December 23, 2017, Kent Blackwelder passed away at the age of 62, unfortunately becoming the first Big Brother US contestant to pass away. * This is the first season to have Food Competitions. * This is the first and only season to have one eviction take place over two weeks. Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons